Reflection
by RikaNipah
Summary: Carson Ridge has just made out of Seattle alive, after bieng in the misdt of Newborn Vampire attacks. He has always disliked Vampires, and has now come to Forks. What secret is he hiding? OC Narrative. Read in 1/2 for best effect!
1. Preface

Author's Notes:

Author's Notes:

Well, to say, this is my first attempted fan fiction, but I have been writing my own novels for a while now. I guess I never had an idea for a fan fiction that I didn't want to make my own idea and twist it away from the Original source.  
The Twilight Series really had made a big impression on me as an author and I had to write something to dedicate to Stephanie Meyer.  
I noticed that there hardly any topics like mine on the Twilight category so, here we go. I DO NOT own anything by Stephanie Meyer or her works.  
This story takes place after ECLIPSE and is from the POV of my OC, and he and things related to him are only what I own. Thank you for reading.

Reflection

Preface

As I gazed into her wide eyes, paralyzed with fear and shock, my throat burning and aching with the evil presence of the other me, I realized something I tried too hard to fight back.  
I needed to taste her blood.  
As I inched closer to her on the creaky metal under us, she tried to yell out to me, awaken me from my other instinct. I licked my lips and set my eyes on my prey, calculating on how to kill her while trying to keep my balance.  
As I lunged forward for the kill, I heard a voice scream from under me.  
" BELLA!!"


	2. Tame

1. Tame

AS I PEERED BEHIND MY BACK--ALWAYS CAUTIOUS and I knew I was alone.  
For now.  
I knew I could be attacked at any time, and that no place was safe. After stumbling around Seattle for the first time only to find young, untamed Vampires

mercilessly hunting people with no restraint, I decided to leave, with more than a few cuts and bruises.  
Wandering aimlessly around like I always do, I happened to be lucky enough to find a place with no Vampires.  
Forks, Washington.

A small groan escaped my lips as I dropped on my back on a patch of wild flowers. I rolled on my side to enjoy the momentary rest, and gazed around at the meadow around me.  
There were many trees entangling themselves in a forest that you would definitely get lost in if you didn't know your way. The sun was shining in my eyes today, and I shoved my right hand in the pocket of my worn out jeans. It felt almost tranquil wasting away my time in a meadow with the most amazing flowers I could feel safe just sitting around looking at.  
But I knew It wouldn't last long.  
Soon enough I would have to leave here and move on, like always. I sighed, wishing to be able to be stuck in one place instead of migrating like a Butterfly.  
I snickered. Butterfly, right.  
I decided to fold my arm behind my head and take a short nap, because I wouldn't know when I could get another time like this. I rubbed my raven-topped head with my free hand, and closed my eyes.  
The inside of my head felt peaceful for once, and didn't swim of terrifying images and plaguing nightmares. Maybe I would get lucky and have a dreamless sleep. I smiled, despite myself and let the emptiness engulf me.  
My eyes flew open as my ears caught the sound of distant small voices. They sounded like they were a few yards away, most likely hiding behind the trees. One voice sounded frantic, almost panicked, the other short but calm. I attempted to look like I was still sleeping, hoping they would go away and leave me alone in my well needed rest.  
I closed my eyes, but was alert not only because two people were watching me, but because of one thing that would make me very cautious.  
The itching smell of a Vampire.  
The smell filled my nostrils as well as the faint smell of strawberries. I made a face, my eyes still closed. As if these flowers weren't enough. The smell moved, which meant they were either leaving, or coming towards me. I really hope it was the latter.  
I really have the worst luck.  
As they came closer to me, the smells blended together into a unidentifiable mush. It was disgusting. I crinkled my nose and kept my eyes closed in a vain attempt at still pretending to be asleep. I could plainly hear their whispers now, and tried to keep myself calm.  
" Are you sure? What if he's not what you think? He can't be young, or wouldn't he be trying to kill me by now?" The female whispered slowly, from behind me. I gritted my teeth, insulted by her words. She must be human, I thought. She doesn't smell the same as the other being, who was now a little always from me.  
" What other explanation is there? He smells like one, but he's not reacting to the sun. It's odd."  
The Vampire's tone was calm and silent. So I smelled like what? It's not like they had the most pleasant smell. I kept my hand in my pocket and my mouth shut.  
"Maybe your nose is broken."  
I almost snickered, but struggled to keep my mouth shut. This human is going to lengths to piss this Vampire off. How she stayed alive so long with him around her is a mystery to me.  
Then the most surprising thing happened. Instead of ripping her to pieces like any normal Vampire would, he laughed. It sounded musical. I then decided that this Vampire must be insane, crazy.  
As the human walked around me and kneeled at my side, I felt disgusted. Those strawberries were killing me.  
" He looks human to me, Edward. He wouldn't be sleeping right now if he was a Vampire."  
" Don't get to close to him Bella. It could be dangerous."  
The mush was overwhelming. Mixed in with the varied smells of the flowers, the tangy smell of the looming trees, the strong peculiar smell of the Vampire, and last but not least, topped with the patent too sweet smell of the strawberries.  
I couldn't take it anymore.  
I guess I would lose my peace, even though I knew It wouldn't last long.  
I shot right up, ignoring the surprised sound the girl made as I sat up and tried to edge away from her, holding my nose so tight with my hands that I could only smell them. It was humiliating, but I couldn't help it.  
I closed my eyes. I breathed hard through my mouth, and wanted so badly to get up and run as fast as I could. The only thing keeping me from doing just that was my tired, strained body. I heard the girl run over to the Vampire, who strode over to me with no slowness in his pace. The next thing I knew I was being grabbed by the collar and being forced to look the Vampire in the eyes. His eyes were a color I've never seen on a Vampire before. They were a deep shade of gold, seeming to shimmer in the sun like the rest of his body was.  
" I bet she smells good to you, doesn't she? All I can get from your mind is that you keep thinking about smells."  
He kept his voice calm, and I was sure it was a forced effort. He was mistaken if he thought I _enjoyed _the smell.  
Wait. Did he say he can see inside my mind?! I thought about this, and knew very well that there were Vampires with unique abilities. I grimaced, and concentrated my very hardest, I didn't need to do this often, only once before. I cleared my head completely of everything…Letting nothing…In….My brain still works as normal as I do this, but he cannot hear my thoughts. My brain is an Imperturbable fortress.  
" Edward! What's wrong?" The girl came towards us with concern in her face. She seemed to care for this Vampire like she was one of them. I kept my nose plugged even now, mostly because the smells were intertwining again. My eyes searched them. The Vampire had a mixture of shock and confusion on his face, which was cropped with auburn hair that matched his peculiar eyes. He was dressed casually, like he was ready just to be walking about.  
The strawberry girl was dressed just as casually, with dark brown hair around her like a curtain. She attempted to approach the Vampire, but tripped unceremoniously to the ground with an 'oof'. She got up quickly and dusted herself off.  
" I was suddenly cut off. Like his mind went blank. Who are you?" He looked at me with suspicious piercing eyes, the girl behind him with a curious look on her face. I felt I wouldn't get away because I couldn't move, so I might as well answer them.  
"Carson's my name." My voice sounded funny because I had my nose plugged. I glared at them instinctively, and kept my mind focused on keeping his out. Maybe I could just tell them they smelled terrible and they would get offended and go away, I definitely wouldn't be lying.  
" Well Carson, do you realize your hand is glittering?" The girl smirked and the Vampire snickered.  
"Dammit!" I let go of my nose and stuffed my right hand back into my pocket--I completely forgot that I had used it to stop the stupid smells. That's it. There's no way they were leaving now that they seen my hand. I kept my mouth closed as I didn't want to expose that too. I tried to get up, but my broken body wanted to rest way too much than I wanted it to. After walking nonstop day and night for five days, my body just couldn't keep up with my mind.  
" Are you a Vampire? Like Edward?" The girl stared at me like she had a million questions for me than just one. I didn't want to answer her, so I pulled my knees to my chest and looked away. The smell was sickening.  
" I guess that's a 'yes'." The Vampire named "Edward" replied to my silence, jumping to conclusions, even though some of them could be right. It's not anything I would like to admit to anyone, even a Vampire.  
" If you are, then I'd suggest you leave Forks as soon as you can. If the wolves catch your scent, we can't help you. I'd admit though, it's pretty weak, I only caught it when we reached the clearing."  
Wolves? What kind of wolves was he talking about? I must have looked like I was concentrating hard because the girl spoke up.  
" You don't talk much do you?" She smiled." So you're a Vampire huh? Well--"  
" I'm NOT a Vampire!!" I growled at her and plugged my nose again with my left hand. She blinked at me and Edward furrowed his brow. I breathed out of my mouth again, and tried to stay calm.  
She snorted at me." If you're not a Vampire, than why are you plugging your nose? Also, can you explain the glittering thing?" She smiled in triumph.  
I decided to use my earlier tactic.  
" It's because you guys stink!" I lied, trying to see if it would work and they would finally leave me alone and stop prodding me. It was bad enough that the smell was unbearable, but they had to make it worse by asking me uncomfortable questions.  
Then the wall broke, I couldn't hold up the fort forever, the walls broke down and he smirked. The cloud over my brain had lifted, and I had to wait for awhile until I could put it up again.  
He let out a small chuckle and the girl scowled at me.  
" It looks as if your mind is back, I see. You really want us to leave , don't you? Do we smell that bad to you?" His voice was light with humor, and I was scared. He could now see my thoughts. I never needed to put up my walls for so long before. My mind raced, and it was so jumbled thinking of things not to think at the same time as trying to think of what to say, that I had to put my hand to my head.  
" Don't hurt yourself. I wish I could stop listening, but I can't, you see. It's just part of who I am…Please. Tell us what you are. I don't want to have to hear your thoughts if it's something you can just tell us."  
I looked away, then at the girl skeptically. I had no idea that Vampires could be around humans so comfortably, and to not be afraid by them in return. I looked back at the glittering Vampire. How powerful was he to be able to resist killing her so easily?  
I was feeling cornered now.  
I sighed, as there was no escape. I would have to tell these complete strangers, one being something I've come to dislike, what I am. This is going to be more painful than the smells that my burning nose is slowly getting used to.  
" I'm not a vampire….Mostly." I felt their gazes on me, and was too nervous to answer the question fully. The girl I remembered the Vampire call Bella spoke up, before the Vampire could answer.  
" What do you mean, "Mostly"? What's that supposed to mean?"  
" It means, that somehow Bella, he is a Vampire but he is also human as well. He has human blood in his veins, as well as hunts like a vampire. Very interesting. I don't think I've seen one before."  
I cringed as he told it so easily. The thought of me being one of those Newborn Vampires, stalking around, killing humans or their own kind at any turn….Not caring whose lives got lost. It makes me sick to think that I'm part of their race.  
" I've been wandering the country for a while, and the last place I stopped was a Newborn infested Seattle. I got out of there as fast as I could and landed in here…" I trailed off my sentence, as I did not want to mention that I was so tired that I couldn't move…But I suppose it doesn't matter If the Vampire can read my thoughts. I didn't know what they were going to do with me know that they know my secret, but I'm sure I wouldn't like whatever it was anyway.  
" Would you like to rest at our place, Carson? I'm pretty sure if I couldn't pick up your scent, neither will the wolves. You can rest your body there and leave when your ready."  
I stared at the Vampire, too stunned to speak. Was this guy serious? In all my days I've never met a Vampire so…Kind.  
" If you think I kind, wait till you meet Carlisle." The Vampire chuckled, seemingly at ease, even with a tasty snack behind him. I stole a glance at the girl and she grinned.  
Edward rose, and gestured at the girl.  
" This is Bella, my fiancé." The girl seemed to grimace and make a face at the title, then he laughed. He looked towards me, as the smells fully registered in my brain as bearable.  
" My name is Edward Cullen. I'm Pleased to meet you." He held out his hand, and I looked at it. I hesitated for a minute, and then took it as he dragged me to my feet. I wobbled on my feet, but stayed steady. I didn't want to fall and humiliate myself. He shook my hand and smiled. I sort of grinned back. Maybe.  
Bella spoke up, her hair emanating strawberries. " So, your half human, half Vampire? Wow...And here I thought I saw everything when I discovered werewolves.." She looked down at the last comment and then looked up at me, grinning.  
" So, Your tame too huh?"


End file.
